His Crooked Smile
by ravenclawrobin12
Summary: Dominique Weasley is nice. Maybe a little too nice. So how did she ever end up being friends with Scorpius Malfoy? Scorpius/Dominique *I own nothing but my words*
1. Chapter 1: Morning at Shell Cottage

Dominique is different from the rest of her family.  
She doesn't have the Weasley red hair popular among her cousins, or the blonde hair her siblings and mother have. Instead, her hair is a rather ugly mixture of the two, a color that Victoire calls 'strawberry blonde'. Her eyes aren't a remarkable color, not the hazelnut color of Molly or the emerald green of Lily and Albus, just a dull, boring blue.  
Then there's her personality. All the Weasley Potter's have a unique personality of their own. Victoire is the Queen Bee. James is the joker, Fred the prankster. Lucy had her sarcasm. Lily was bubbly.  
And then there was Dominique. Dominique wasn't any of those things. Sure, Dominique could be funny. She could be bossy. But it wasn't her. If you asked anyone what Dominique was like, they would all answer with one word: Nice.  
Dominique was nice. Maybe a little too nice.  
It was early in the morning when Dominique began contemplating this. She would be going to Hogwarts today. Victoire had gotten out of Hogwarts two years before. She didn't live at Shell Cottage anymore. Dominique's heart ached. She hadn't always gotten along with Victoire, but she missed her now. She wouldn't be here to see Dominique go off on the train for her first year. Wouldn't hear first hand what House she got into. It was disappointing. Dominique had been there to experience all of that for Victoire. Then again, she hadn't had a choice.

She sat up straighter in her bed. No sense going back to sleep now. Dominique had always been an early riser. Victoire hated it. "If you're going to be up this early, at least be quiet!" She had yelled. Dominique said nothing. It wasn't her fault Victoire had ears of a bat.  
Dominique got up and stretched and walked out of her room to the kitchen. Louis was still asleep, and so were her parents. The clock told her that it was five o'clock in the morning. She rubbed her eyes and sat down. A stack of letters sat on the counter. She flipped through them subconsciously. Several letters to her Dad, two for her Mum. None for Louis. One for Dominique, and nine for Victoire. Dominique scowled. How many times had she had to tell those people that Victoire no longer lived at Shell Cottage?  
She takes her letter and rips it open.  
_Dear Domi, _

_ It's so pretty here in New York! There are towering buildings and tons of people. It's a whole lot different than Shell Cottage!  
Mum tells me you'll be starting Hogwarts. I hope you're excited! I'm sure you'll have lots of fun there. Try to owl me after you're sorted – I'm sure you'll be a Gryffindor! Remember to use that potion in your hair everyday like I told you. Otherwise it gets all frizzy. I know from personal experience!_

_ Teddy and I send our love to all of you! Hopefully we'll both make it up for Christmas. Love you!_

_ XoXo, Victoire _

She stares at the letter for a second before folding it up and tucking it in her pocket. Dominique highly doubted she would be in Gryffindor. Maybe Ravenclaw, like Victoire herself? That would be cool. She would be with Rose and Molly. They could show her the ropes.  
The floor creaked and Dominique's dad walked into the kitchen. "Up so early again? I can't imagine that's healthy." He grins at her and she giggles.  
"Couldn't sleep any longer. Too excited." She smiles up at him. "Remember what day it is, Dad?"  
"Of course! September 1st, you've reminded me a billion times." Bill runs his fingers through his hair and sighs. "It's been eight years since Victoire went off to Hogwarts. It seems like just yesterday. She was bouncing up and down and you were three and wailing that you didn't want her to go."  
"And Louis was only one and didn't understand what was going on." Dominique says importantly.  
Bill smiles, and Dominique sees his eyes glisten. "That's right. Come on, we'll make breakfast."  
By the time it's eight; both Louis and Dominique's mum are up and have eaten.  
"'oo have everything packed, right?" Fleur flutters around the cottage, making sure Dominique has everything she needs.

"Yes, Mummy." Dominique says patiently.

Fleur sighs and swoops down on her daughter, giving her a massive hug. "I will miss oo very much." A tear drops into Dominique's hair. "Eet will be a long time before I see oo again."  
"I know, Mum." Dominique is shocked to see she is starting to cry too.  
Finally, Fleur pulls away from her daughter. "Zee train leaves at eleven o'clock, Bill?"  
"Right, dear."  
The last two and a half hours pass very quickly. Soon, Dominique's parents are apparating her to Kings Cross. She runs onto Platform 9 ¾ without troubles. She says teary goodbyes to her parents and Louis.  
Finally, she is facing the scarlet train. She takes a deep breath and steps on, lugging her trunk and owl behind her.


	2. Chapter 2: Scorpius

Slowly, Dominique walks down the aisle, looking for a compartment to sit.  
She sees James and Fred and Lily Luna, sitting with a girl who she didn't know. Judging from the way James was blushing, that was Ariel Longbottom, the girl James had a crush on.  
Dominique continues on. All of them are full, except one. She comes to a halt in front of it and peers through the window. Inside sits her cousin, Albus Potter. He is exchanging chocolate frog cards with another boy who Dominique didn't know.  
She studies the boy. He has rather long, shaggy blonde hair with stormy grey eyes. Dominique can't hear what is going on in the compartment, but he must have said something funny, because Albus doubles over with laughter and the boy smiles crookedly. In a way, his smile is charming to Dominique. He is undoubtedly handsome.  
Dominique opens the compartment door. "Hi, Al. Can I sit in here?"  
The boy looks up at her and arches his eyebrows. "And who might this be, Albus? Another one of your cousins?"  
Dominique feels her cheeks get hot. Albus smiles up at Dominique. "Of course. Take a seat. And yes, Scorpius. This is Dominique."  
"I see." Scorpius studies her as she takes a seat next to Albus. "Dominique. That's a French name, if I'm correct?"  
"Um, yes." Dominique stares at the boy, puzzled.  
"Thought so." Once again, the boy smiles and then looks out the window.  
Albus rolls his eyes and turns to Dominique. "Don't mind Scorpius. He always acts like this. He's really not as stuck up as he appears."  
Scorpius turns back to them, eyes glittering. "Stuck up? I was going for genius. Apparently it doesn't work? Shame." He turns his eyes on Dominique. "You're a first year, aren't you?" The way he says it makes it sound more like a statement then a question.  
"First year? I was going for fifth." Dominique smirks. Albus bursts out laughing and Scorpius smiles a bit.  
"We actually have a fun Weasley this year. It's good to know that some of you have a sense of humor." Scorpius looks pleased.  
Dominique shrugs, her anxiety melting away. "So, whatcha doing?"  
Scorpius smirks. "Trying to get Albus to give me one of his Agrippa's."  
"I'm telling you, their extremely rare nowadays! Its amazing I even have two." Albus says stubbornly. Dominique laughs quietly.  
The compartment door slides open once again. In walks Rose, another one of Dominique's cousins. Her hair is as red and bushy as ever. She smiles. "Hey Al. Hey Dom." She turns her eyes on Scorpius and her smile gets brighter. "Hey Scorp!"  
"Hi, Rose." The other three chorus. Rose takes the seat next to Scorpius. Dominique studies her. There is something up, she realizes. Something is different about Rose.  
And then it clicks. Rose likes Scorpius. It's obvious: The way she glows, her body posture, her nervous laugh. Victoire had taught her all that stuff years ago. Dominique feels a lurch in her stomach, but she ignores it. It's probably just the train.  
"How was your summer?" Rose asks Scorpius.  
He shrugs. "Same old, same old." He looks sideways at Dominique. "How 'bout you? Your summer anything interesting?"  
All eyes are on Dominique now and she can feel her face getting red once again. "Oh, it was fine. Pretty boring, actually. No older sister around, so…" Her voice trails off.  
"Oh, that's right." Rose says loudly. "Victoire left. How's she doing?" Dominique can see she's trying to change the subject. She lets her. Rose is not someone she is about to get into an argument with.  
Dominique makes small talk with Albus and Rose for the remaining parts of the trip. Scorpius remains silent as he stares out his window. Finally, he speaks: "We'll be arriving soon. Best be getting our robes on." And he swoops out.  
Shortly, Albus follows him. Soon, all four of them have their robes on. Dominique can see Hogwarts in the distance.  
"I'm going to go buy something real quick." Albus stands up and makes to leave.  
Rose groans. "Albus, right before the feast? Really?"  
Albus shrugs. "I can save it." He walks out of the compartment once more. Rose sighs and follows him, leaving Dominique and Scorpius in the compartment alone.  
She can't help but stare. If he notices, he doesn't care. Dominique assumes he gets staring a lot. Finally, she can't stand the silence anymore. "What house are you in?"  
Scorpius glances at her like he just realized she was there. He uncrosses his arms, revealing a green and silver tie. "Slytherin." He pauses. "What house do you hope to be in?"  
Dominique has to think for a second. "I don't know." She says slowly. "I guess I'll be happy with whatever I get."  
Scorpius nods and returns to staring out the window. Then, in a voice so quiet Dominique wonders if she's imagining it, he says: "I hope you're in Slytherin."


	3. Chapter 3: The Sorting

Dominique can feel the train coming to a stop. Before long, everyone is piling out of the train. A loud, low voice shouts over the noise: "First years, o'er 'ere!"  
She waves goodbye to her cousins and Scorpius and walks over to the man who she knows to be Hagrid. Her fellow first years surround her, and she spots Lily and Lucy in the crowd.  
"LIL! LUCE!" She yells over the hullabaloo. They turn in her direction and spot her. Within a minute, they are side by side.  
"What does one have to do to have a quiet conversation around here?" Lucy mumbles, glaring at the other first years.  
"Aren't you excited Dominique? I sure am!" Lily jumps up and down in excitement. "James says I'm a shoo-in for Gryffindor. I guess Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad though."  
Dominique feels her grin growing wider. This is really it! She is at Hogwarts, the most magical place in the world.  
Hagrid instructs them to get into the boats and they do as told. Dominique can't help but worry slightly that Lily is going to tip the boat over in all her excitement.  
"Lil, would it kill you to sit still?" Lucy looks over the edge nervously.  
"She has a point, Lily Luna." Dominique stares into the depths of the Black Lake. "I sure don't want to meet the Giant Squid."  
"You guys are cowards." Lily grumbles, but she immediately stops rocking the boat.  
Hogwarts looms just ahead of them now. Dominique closes her eyes, trying to suck it all in. A billion questions zoom through her mind, but she ignores them. Hagrid is leading them up to the castle now. Dominique feels like she's walking on air. Is this a dream?  
They enter the castle and Hagrid leaves them in front of a big set of doors. A woman appears in front of them and clears her throat. "Good evening, children. I am Professor Wingulem. I will be the Deputy Headmistress and Astronomy professor this year." She pauses dramatically. "In a few moments, we will be entering the Great Hall. Each of you will be sorted into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Your House will be like your family through all your seven years at Hogwarts. Behave responsibly and respectfully to make a good impression." She nods at the group of first years. "Let us proceed." She pushes the doors open and the bunch of first years enter the Great Hall.  
Dominique marvels at the enchanted ceiling and the floating lights. "It simply radiates magical." She thinks to herself. Without realizing it, she begins to fall a bit behind. Lily and Lucy automatically guide her up. Her face turns red once again as she hears the snickers of some older students.  
The first years watch, transfixed, as the Sorting Hat sings its song. Before Dominique knows it, Professor Wingulem is calling out names.  
"Ackerley, Jason!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
"Davies, Priscilla!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
"Longbottom, Ariel!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
The Sorting goes on, with Dominique only half listening. It isn't till Professor Wingulem yells out: "Potter, Lily Luna!" that Dominique starts really listening.  
Lily was sorted into Gryffindor. Dominique resists the urge to jump up and down. The W's are approaching fast.  
"Weasley, Dominique!" Dominique feels the jitters all over again. She approaches the Sorting Hat slowly and sits on the stool. Professor Wingulem places the hat on her head.  
_"Hm, more Weasleys? I was hoping I had already had the lot of you. Hm… not the normal Weasley, are you? Oh, but I know exactly where to put you. Kind, willing to work hard…"  
_ "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
Dominique hops off the stool and heads to the Hufflepuff table, feeling lightheaded. The applause dies down and she notices people shaking her hand and patting her on the back. She glances at the Gryffindor table at Lily, who grins, and then at the Slytherin table. Albus gives her a thumbs up. Scorpius doesn't meet her eyes. There is a pang in her heart. She shrugs it off and turns back to the sorting.  
Her cousin Hugo is sorted into Hufflepuff right after her. It's Lucy's turn. Dominique watches as Lucy walks determinedly up to the stool and sits down.  
"SLYTHERIN!" The whole hall is silent. Lucy freezes in her spot. Dominique looks around. What was the big deal? So what if Lucy was the only one sorted into Slytherin? Dominique realizes what she has to do. She stands up and begins to clap.  
She ignores the stares she is getting and just keeps clapping. Across the room, Albus stands up and begins clapping too. Followed by Scorpius. Then the rest of the Weasleys, and the Potter's. Most of the Ravenclaw table. The entire Hufflepuff table. Even the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's halfheartedly joined in.  
Lucy blinks and looks at Dominique, who winks at her. Lucy breaks into a grin and walks to Slytherin table.  
The clapping dies down and Dominique takes her seat again. She watches the rest of the sorting. Finally, the prefects lead them up to their dormitories.  
As Dominique follows the rest of the Hufflepuffs, someone taps her on the shoulder. Dominique whirls around and finds herself face to face with Scorpius.  
"Hey." He says quietly.  
"Hi." Dominique stares at him. "Shouldn't you be in your dorm?"  
He smiles crookedly at her. "Yes, I should. Oh well." He shrugs and looks at the ground. "I just wanted to tell you that it was really cool what you did for your cousin." He looks back at her. "Not many people would have the guts to do that."  
Dominique shrugs. "Any of my cousins would have done it. That's what family's for."  
Scorpius arches his eyebrows at her. "You really think so?" He shakes his head. "Okay. Whatever you say, Dominique Weasley. Whatever you say."  
Dominique nods and looks around. Her Hufflepuff classmates have disappeared. "Listen, Scorpius, I really have to catch up with my classmates. I'll see you around, okay?"  
Once again, he gives her that crooked smile of his. "See you around, Dominique Weasley. See you around." He walks off. Dominique stares after him as he goes before running to catch up to her classmates.


End file.
